


Rowaelin drabbles*.*

by Harambae



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Gimme dat fluff, bruh, otp af, rowaelin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harambae/pseuds/Harambae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of my random drabbles and mini fics.<br/>Don't expect too much, I write most of these whilst still half asleep (it's when I'm most creative... Strangely)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rowaelin drabbles*.*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harambae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harambae/gifts).



> Sorry if they are a tad OOC:(  
> It's super hard to find their voices when I'm so used to writing original characters<3

Aelin stretched across the bed and yawned, tiredly kicking back the covers to reveal her silk nighty clad body she turned only to come face to face with a large, muscular back.

"Your blocking my view of the window" she muttered through a yawn, placing her bare feet on Rowans back she pushed "it's ruining my mood".

After a while passed without a response, Aelin halfheartedly pushed again "move you inconsiderate asshole".

He only reached behind him and pushed her legs away before assuming his previous position of blocking her view, only this time he made sure to raise his body even higher.

She groaned loudly before replanting her feet firmly on his back "Rowannn" she whined, though a teasing smile graced her face "move out of my way" she shoved repeatedly, barley moving him an inch.

"Is your soul purpose in life to annoy me?" He growled, blindly swiping at her legs, she lifted her feet from his back and into the air so she was balanced on her shoulders and out of reach of his hands "You're the one blocking MY view".

She flopped back down onto the large bed when he'd once again rolled completely over, this time letting her legs fall over his shoulders "you can't blame me for you being selfish" she muttered, childishly shoving her foot into his face "it's a disease of the mind, that and denial, and it would appear you're suffering from both" 

She gasped when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her foot and pulled her legs back viliontly "you bit me" she said in disbelief, she got only a low chuckle in response.

Her nostrils flared "how childish" she snobbed, pushing him again with the victim foot "you ought to grow up".

A high squeak escaped her when his large hand wrapped around her ankle, he rolled himself up onto his knees before gripping the back of her knees and pulling so her legs wrapped around his waist, "I question sometimes how I've survived so long sleeping in the same bed as you" he grumbled as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, she ignored his statement and huffed loudly "your squashing me you hulking brute" 

He hummed against her skin, raising himself slightly so his body was balanced on his arms, "you'll complain about anything" he rumbled as his eye's roamed her body leisurely.

"If you don't like my complaining" she bit, attempting push him away from her "then don't give me so many reasons to complain"

He only grinned lazily, ignoring her completely in favour of gently nipping her collarbone, "don't even think about it" she laughed, shoving him again "we over slept, we don't have time for sex right now".

He lifted his head slightly and raised his eyebrows seeming to say 'does it look like I care?' Before moving back and gently sucking on her skin, she sighed and relaxed into his touch.  
She didn't see the point in putting up anymore of a fight, it wasn't everyday she got to see Rowan's playful side and she didn't particularly want to deny herself the small pleasure, what could she say? Her resolve had always been terribly weak when it came to him. 

Let's just say that Aelin couldn't really complain about much after that....


End file.
